


Ignite Me

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Delayed Orgasm, Drabbles, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Laughter, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyship Roadtrip (Final Fantasy XV), Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Various one-shots, prompt fills, and drabbles. Pairings and tags will be updated as necessary. Individual chapter warnings inside





	1. "comfort in the lies we tell ourselves and each other"

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Promnis  
> Drabble; comfort sex
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: iggys-sous-chef

Ignis can't  _ see _ the sun, but he can feel its warmth upon his face. He can feel it pressing in against him, brushing along his chest, and burning deep within. It's all consuming, a fire with no remorse, overwhelming. Yet it's not enough. 

Ignis can’t  _ see _ Prompto, but he can hear his breaths, heavy and rolling across his ear as hands cling to him. He can hear the hitch, the sniffle quickly covered by a soft moan in a poor attempt to show that he's okay. He can feel the brush of hair against his neck as he's pulled closer, those blond locks that match his personality - happy and bright and warm - like the sun personified. Noctis had once said that he was like the sun - giving and brilliant and dangerous to stare at. 

“Fuck…! Iggy… harder!” he demands, stuttered between sobs.

Ignis can't  _ see _ Prompto, but his eyes burn all the same. His hips roll harder and faster, each smack of their bodies like a fist through drywall, like the heave of a vase across the room, and nearly as cathartic. His hand curls around a hip - still so delicate even at his age - and urges Prompto's body closer to his with every thrust.

Ignis can't  _ see  _ the shapes of his mouth, but he hears the pitch of his moans increase, the greedy plea to not stop. And he can't, he won't. Every slide against him chips away at the ache, at the darkness that has long enveloped him, that he can never escape.

Ignis can’t  _ see _ Prompto, but in the following moments he doesn't need to. He can feel his body tighten, and tremble, and demand. The hands at his back turn into claws; his voice is raw and ragged, moaning out Ignis’ name in ecstacy between sobs of pure grief, and it's all far too much. But his body takes over, wiping away all thought as pleasure lances up his spine, courses through every limb, and spills out of him.

And spills. And spills as he limbos between great pleasure and great sorrow. The gates are open, no longer differentiating between emotions, and tears slip down his face.They're more scalding than cleansing. Can anything ever cleanse his body of this grief?

Prompto's shaky hands take his face. No words are exchanged, and for that he is grateful. They lie together as aching lungs involuntarily fill with new breath. They lie together as breaking hearts keep beating and slowly regulate to something resembling normalcy. Whatever normal is supposed to be for them now. 

Long, long, moments pass before Prompto's fingers curl around his own. “Everything's going to be alright,” he says as if he hadn't just had a massive breakdown. Ignis can’t see the tears still drying on his face.

They lie together, bodies soaking in the sun, hands weakly intertwined. He finds his voice, it's calmer than he expected, smoother, and far more fragile. “I know.”

They lie, together.


	2. through the paces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Rimming  
> Pairing: Promptio

Prompto groaned as his chest was pushed against the wall of the shower, the tiles warmed by the spray. Solid body pressed behind him, lips dragging up the side of his neck as large  hands skimmed down his back. Fingers curled around delicate hips as a moan, playful and deep resonated in Prompto’s ear. **  
**

“You did so good today.”

Prompto licked his lips, catching some of the water. “Thanks to you.”

“As much as I’d like to take all the credit, I can’t. You’ve really improved and watching you out there got me all hot,” Gladio admitted. His tongue drew Prompto’s ear into his mouth. “And sparring with you… that’s what got me hard.”

The blond gasped as Gladio rocked into him, the proof of his statement sliding against his ass. Prompto rolled his body back against him. “I know the perfect way to take care of that.”

Gladio’s chin rested on his shoulder. “Oh, I have no doubt, and I plan on fucking you just the way you like-” his hand squeezed the toned expanse of his rear “-but first, I want to treat you.”

A shudder ran down his spine in place of a reply as Gladio’s fingers sank between his cheeks and grazed along the sensitive skin. The pads of his fingers found his entrance and swirled around it - gentle, teasing - as he peppered kisses along his shoulder. Water dripped from his dark locks and spilled down Prompto’s chest, but all he could do was hum and moan, lost to the feeling of Gladio’s tender prodding. “Y-you’re not gonna break me, you can go harder.”

“Ssh… harder comes later, right now-” the tip of his finger pressed forward and Prompto gasped before his digit sunk in further.

“Mmm your ass is so tight and hot,” Gladio husked against him as he filled him knuckle deep.

Prompto’s head lolled forward as he pressed back. “I know how to take care of that, too.”

“Just let me,” he countered as he began to rock his hand back and forth, curling his finger within him. His other hand slid up Prompto’s chest and plucked at stiff nipples, pinching and rolling the tightened buds. A soft moan rose in the back of his throat as Prompto’s passage clenched around him. Gladio pressed a second finger in to join the first, twisting his digits as he worked them in.

“Ah~! Fuck… Gladio…”

The Shield’s hand curled around his neck, pulling him closer to suckle and bite along the smooth column of his throat all while his fingers continued to piston in and out of him. Prompto held his breath, leaning into the hand against his throat, finding his grip exhilarating, but not as much as that wondrous tap to the sensitive muscle. Gladio’s large fingers probed deep inside him, hitting all the right spots and making colors dance before his eyes.

“Gladdy… please.”

But he pulled his fingers free, letting water and his touch slide teasingly over him. He reached over and shut off the tap and then pulled him along, out of the shower. Gladio eagerly led him from the bathroom, not even bothering with towels as he guided him to his bedroom. A trail of water was left behind but Gladio would clean it up later. Right now, he only had his mind set on Prompto and all the things he wanted to do to him. He pushed him down onto his bed, quickly following him. His large body covered Prompto’s, chasing away the chill and making all thoughts of their wet bodies secondary as his mouth devoured skin. Lips, teeth, and tongue ignited a fire that trailed behind Gladio’s descending body.

Prompto’s breathing spiked as hands gripped his hips, mouth sucking just under his navel. Gladio’s cheek brushed his length as he continued down his thigh, but ignored his pelvis. “Turn over,” he commanded.

Prompto made a small noise as he rolled over onto his stomach, and an even bigger noise as Gladio gripped his hips and hauled them up, leaving him on his knees with his face pressed to the mattress. Kneeling beside him, Gladio let his hands knead his ass, watching as Prompto twitched in anticipation of whatever he was about to do. He leaned forward as his hands separated cheeks and ran his tongue along the sensitive sliver of flesh.

Prompto tensed as he felt the hot, slick muscle pass over him, a gasp falling from his lips as he closed his eyes. Gladio smiled to himself and repeated it, letting his tongue flatten and rub over the ring of muscle. He closed his lips, gently sucking as he pulled back, the wet suction sound punctuating Prompto’s breathy moan.  He teased his hole, lapping around it as his finger dragged along his perineum. His touch ghosted over the swell of his balls, gently fondling them as he pressed his mouth to him again. He moaned against him before his tongue pointed and prodded at his entrance.

Prompto curled his fingers into the sheets; all those times he’d teased Gladio with remarks like ‘Eat my ass, big guy,’ he never thought he’d actually do it one day.  He pushed back against his mouth and the vibrations of his moans, silently asking for more  - words having left him. Gladio chuckled against him. “Yeah, I knew you’d like this.” He stiffened his tongue and massaged the tip of it inside. He worked with quick thrusts of his tongue, spreading his cheeks to allow him more room as he pushed further into him.

“Oh… shit… Gladio-” Prompto made an incoherent sound as Gladio’s hand curled around his thigh and pulled him into his rhythm, rocking him into the thrust of his tongue. And for a moment, it was enough; it was enough to feel Prompto tremble and whisper fragmented praise. It was enough to tease him and feel him arch. But Gladio wasn’t satisfied and wouldn’t be until the blond was a bumbling mess begging to come. Saliva dripped from Gladio’s tongue as he pulled away. He licked and kissed over the curve of his ass as his fingers returned to tease around puckered skin.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Prompto.”

The blond went to reply but cursed instead as his finger pushed back inside him. Prompto rocked against him. “Gladio… please, stop teasing me… I want you inside me.”

He smiled as he turned his hand, palm down, and  posed his middle finger to join the first. “But I am inside you,” he countered, sliding the second finger in for emphasis.

A low growl forced its way from Prompto’s mouth. “You know what I mean,” he whined, eyes squeezed shut.

Gladio’s teeth scraped against his skin. “Do I? Cause you’re not being specific enough and I’m inclined to think you mean this.” His tongue lapped at Prompto’s entrance before pressing in between his fingers.

A stuttered curse fell from Prompto’s mouth as that slick warmth slid inside him. Fingertips prodded at his prostate and he whimpered into the sheets. Gladio fit his face as close as he could, able to wriggle his tongue in further with the aid of his fingers holding him open. He curled and thrust his tongue, pressing his fingers to that sweet spot inside him, moaning in encouragement as Prompto began to tremble.

He re-adjusted himself on his knees and then wrapped his hand around Prompto’s cock, slowly stroking him as he continued to fuck him with his fingers and tongue, letting his slick muscle go in as far as it could.

Prompto’s head swiveled against the mattress as he was left to endure the overwhelming sensations. He was already putty in Gladio’s hands, but when he fisted his length and started to pump him, Prompto was done. It all felt far too much and he couldn’t focus on anything - one moment it was the warm hand twisting over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum, the next it was the glance against his prostate or the hot slide of his tongue, over and over, too many sensations. That ball of pleasure compounded in his gut, building and churning.

Gladio moaned against him, sucked against his skin before thrusting his tongue forward again. The blond’s head popped up from the mattress as that ball pressed against the dam, threatening to break through. “Gladio… please… fuck! Please..”

His breath spilled hot against his flesh. “What do you want?”

His eyes screwed shut. “I… I wanna cum, please… I’m so close.”

Gladio’s tongue swirled around his stretched hole before dipping back inside, pleased by the instantaneous, uninhibited moan. His hand kept the same torturous pace over his cock, feeling him twitch in his hand as his legs began to shake. With determined vigor, Gladio put his all into it, rocking his face against his ass, pressing in as deep as he could.

Prompto let out a keening cry into the sheets as his fingers tangled in them. “Hah-! Gladio… oh my- fuck yes!” His body moved on autopilot, gently undulating, seeking more friction from both his hand and his mouth. He was about to burst and nothing had ever felt to amazing. He could barely find the words between frantic gasps for air. “I’m gonna… cum! Gladio!”

Gladio thrust his tongue in a final time, keeping it lodged as deep as possible, wriggling it inside him as he felt Prompto spill over his fist. As the pulsing in Prompto’s cock slowed, Gladio slipped his tongue free first, followed gently by his fingers. The blond moaned at the loss of him and he only chuckled.He gave him a final, toying stroke, reveling in the hiss it pulled from him. And then he retreated completely, letting Prompto collapse onto his side.

Gladio smirked, noticing the flush to his chest. “I take it that was good?”

Prompto nodded. “Better… it was great,” he panted, holding up an okay sign. “Where did you… learn to do that?”

He shrugged as he laid out beside him. “That’s a trade secret.”

Prompto snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

Gladio leaned over him and placed a string of kisses along his collarbone. “Don’t get too comfy. I’m not done with you yet.”

His eyes popped open. “But I… I don’t think…”

“Oh yeah, you’ve got it in you, I know you do. Or do you forget who it is that puts you through your paces?”

Prompto laughed, cupping his face. “Alright, round two it is.”


	3. eyes like smoke linger on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto conjures up a little fantasy to help him through some solo time  
> Masturbation, fantasized blow job

Prompto rarely got a moment to himself, but he was eager to take advantage of it. He'd spent so much time with the object _ s  _ of his desire lately that it was easy to conjure up images. Just the banter he'd engaged in with them counted as foreplay, and he was already half hard as he waved them off, claiming he was going to shower and rest after the long trip and promised he'd join them later for dinner.  The others were so excited to be in a city that they didn't question him, all too happy to head out and explore.

Finally alone, Prompto shoved his pants down and sat on the edge of the bed, quickly licking his lips as he gripped his length. He inhaled deep, closing his eyes as he laid back; he could almost smell that aftershave that Ignis used, could imagine his lean chest pressed to his back as hot breath rolled over his neck, nose and lips brushing his skin so damn teasingly, refusing to give him more. But… 

But those hands, large and warm and  _ rough _ , would slide up his chest.  Prompto yanked his shirt up, bunching it under his arms and exposing his torso to the warm air of the hotel room. Although his own hands were softer, fingers longer, he had enough of an imagination to picture who they belonged to as the pad of a single finger traced around a nipple. Those warm honey eyes would smile down at him as his nipple would be pinched and plucked, and that voice… gruff and desirous…  would reverberate through him. “ _ You like that, Prom _ ?”

Prompto's hand twisted along his stiffening cock as he sighed. “Yes… Gladio…”  His breath hitched then, cause a hot tongue would twirl around the distended bud before equally hot lips closed around him. Tiny ridges of teeth scraped over perfectly pink nipple, trapping and tugging. 

And then Ignis - pragmatic, pristine, and proper Ignis - would chuckle in his ear. “ _ Don't forget about me now _ .” As if Prompto could ever forget the heat of him pressed against his backside. As if he could forget feather light caresses to his thighs, the smoothly worn leather of his gloves drawing nondescript patterns as he neared where the blond craved touch the most. 

Prompto's hips pushed up, meeting the downward thrust of his fist.  “Please… please Iggy…”

His voice, refined like silk, would spill into his ears. “ _ Oh, Prompto, you know that we don't get to play with you until the Prince has gotten to _ .”

He whimpered, fist pumping faster. Because, Astrals save him, Ignis would take his cock in his hand and hold it for those pretty pale lips that would part. Prompto couldn't breathe, couldn't look away from those dark, midnight blue eyes framed by soft, inky black tresses. Noctis would inch forward, holding his gaze until his tongue would meet the head of his cock. Those soft moans, that twirl of tongue as he sampled the tang of his precum was almost enough to make him unravel. Noctis would suckle him, tongue rolling and pressing to the underside of his shaft before taking him bit by bit until his lips finally met Ignis’ hand.

“Shit… Noct…” he whimpered.

The corner of the prince’s lips would twitch into a semblance of a smile before he began working his length, head bobbing in earnest. 

Prompto's fist squeezed and twisted, his abdomen clenching as the first signs of his impending orgasm lapped at him like waves against the shore. He pinched and rolled a nipple between deft fingers, but he could hear Gladio's voice. “ _ Bet that mouth of his feels _ real  _ good, huh Chocobo? Can't wait for my turn _ .”

Ignis would undulate against him, his movement pressing Prompto's cock further into Noct's mouth, and he'd offer no apology for the way the prince would gag. “* _ know you can feel how hard I am for you, love. Don't you want to feel me buried deep inside you _ ?”

Prompto's hand quickened, thighs quivering in anticipation. “Fuck…  _ fuck _ yes…”

_ “Then cum for us, Prompto.” _

_ “Give His Highness what he wants.” _

Noctis would moan, the sound racing the length of Prompto's cock and that was it. He gasped, feeling his orgasm crack through the glass, and a hand - not even sure who it belonged to anymore - would fist into the hair at the back of Noct's head and hold him to Prompto's cock, ensuring he didn't let a single drop go to waste.

Prompto cursed, head pressing back into the mattress as his release splattered onto his chest and dribbled over his hand. He panted softly as he eased his hand away, as relaxing warmth spread through his limbs in a gentle hum. He refused to feel bad for embracing his fantasy, he always came the hardest when he imagined those three having their way with him. His hand fell against his stomach and into a ribbon of cum. He sighed, guess he really was going to need that shower after all.


	4. S(welt)ering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill: Spanking Kink  
> Pairing: Gladnis; dom!Ignis

Ignis eyed the wrists tied together, tethered to the bedpost. Those beautiful inked feathers adorned even more beautiful arms. A single fingertip dragged down the center of Gladio’s back, watching as muscles twitched in its wake, til it reached the slope of his rear. He lifted his hand back up and curled his fingers into brunet locks. “Comfortable love?”

Gladio’s head tilted to the side, warm amber eyes meeting his. “Yeah.”

“And you do remember the agreed upon colors?”

He gave a small nod. “Yeah, green is good, yellow if it starts to be too much, to slow down, and red for stop.”

“Very good,” Ignis hummed. He let his touch trail down sculpted back as his lover laid flat on the bed. Curling his fingers, the blunt of his nails lightly scratched the magnificently toned cheeks of his ass and along the backs of muscle thick thighs. The surprising softness of Ignis’ palms followed, smoothing back up his skin, kneading at the glorious mounds of flesh. 

Gladio moaned as Ignis massaged him, his fingers magic along his lower back and ass. Gods, no one had ever paid that much attention to his butt before and he almost didn’t want it to stop. He felt loose and warm as those fingers inched further down his thighs and then skimmed, teasingly, feather soft up the insides of them, causing his legs to jerk under the nearly ticklish sensation. 

Ignis fucking  _ chuckled _ and then his caress was gone. As soon as Gladio lifted his head to look for him, his voice rang out, sharp and clear. “Eyes forward.”

Gladio took a deep breath and bowed his head back down to the bed. He could easily abandon the rules and look as he pleased; he had the power to break out of the binds around his wrists, but this was about exploration and trust - and he trusted Ignis without a shadow of a doubt. He *wanted* to give him this and there was a part of him that was truly excited and wanted to receive this. And maybe after all the careful conversation and planning, he needed this, too.

He could hear the rustle of fabric, soft footsteps coming closer, and then the faint creak of… something. Gloves. The texture of his touch was different as his fingers pressed low on his back, ghosted down over his rear, offering an appreciative squeeze before a light smack echoed off his skin.A soft hand followed and Gladio licked his lips,  _ So Ignis was only wearing one glove then _ . Another light slap followed on the opposite cheek and this time Iggy’s lips chased the faint sting away. His breath tickled as it rolled over already warm skin and Gladio gasped as the wet tip of his tongue dragged up over his left buttock, teeth scraping as his mouth closed into a kiss. He hadn’t been ready for Ignis sucking his flesh between his teeth hard enough to leave a mark. Nor was he expecting the harder, open-handed slap to his ass as soon as Ignis pulled back.

Gladio’s body jerked in surprise and he grunted. The slight bite of pain faded, replaced by warmth and a tingling pleasure that seemed to radiate outward from the impact spot. The soft scratch of his glove caressed over this skin before his touch retreated. Two quick spanks followed in succession and Ignis watched as the muscles of his rear clenched. He softly kneaded his bare hand across him, relaxing him out of the tension.

“Up onto your knees,” he directed, and though his voice was soft there was no denying the authority behind it.

Shifting his elbows forward, Gladio pulled himself up onto his knees, bent forward to rest on his forearms. He turned his head, but Ignis’ finger poked into his cheek, stopping him. “Not yet.” He nudged his face forward again and then dragged his knuckles up over his jaw and carded his fingers through his hair. “Ready to continue?”

Gladio would be lying if he said he wasn’t beginning to get turned on. His body felt hot in a way it hadn’t before and hearing this side of Ignis was… tantalizing. “Yeah,” he rasped.

His gloved hand eased down his back. “Good.” Ignis’ fingertips lightly drummed over his skin before he delivered another spank with a flat hand - the smack ringing out in the bedroom. Bent over like this, it definitely felt more intense - the sting sharper and it lingered longer even when Ignis rubbed his hand over his skin.

Ignis flexed his fingers and then cupped his hand, giving Gladio’s rear another slap. The Shield grunted, back bowing as he jerked forward.  That one felt deeper somehow, yet it didn’t sting as badly and he groaned low as the pleasure from it rippled through him.

Iggy’s fingers spread over bronzed skin and squeezed. “Which did you find more enjoyable? The first one or the second?”

Gladio tried to explain it the best he could. “The second… but the first one makes me feel... hotter.”

Ignis catalogued his reply away. “And your color, love?”

“Green.”

Gladio couldn’t see him smile, but he could hear it in his voice. “Very good.”

Leather clad fingers briefly dragged across his skin and a cupped hand came down against his rear once, twice, three times, followed by an open-handed smack. He groaned deeply, the sound drawing out deep in his throat as the warmth spread through him like liquid fire in his veins. Ignis’ barehand felt cool and soothing on his skin, fingertips so featherlight it nearly tickled over the sensitive flesh.

Emerald eyes admired the rosy blush that bloomed across toned cheeks. Ignis placed his bare hand to him, long fingers aligning experimentally with the finger shaped welts that were forming. “You’re quite beautiful like this,” his bare hand drifted around his waist, “your face down and your ass reddened… your cock hard in my hand,” he murmured as he wrapped his fingers around him.

Gladio moaned as soft touch circled him and slowly stroked from root to tip, hand twisting and milked a bead of precum. Thumb pressed to the slit, smearing the thick pearly droplet. “Fuck… Iggy…”

As his grip came back down, another smack echoed and his length twitched in response. Ignis hummed softly. “It seems you find this more enjoyable than you thought you would.” His hand slapped the toned expanse of his rear again. “I’m glad.”

Gladio grunted, fingers tightening inward as he endured the next round of spankings as his lover’s hand continued to pump him. The unpredictable change between deep thudding impacts and sharp, stinging slaps drove Gladio wild. And whenever Ignis rubbed his hand over his flesh he could feel the acute difference in temperature. He could only imagine how red his ass must be, the welts that decorated it. But fuck, even without the hand teasing along his stiff cock, he still felt that hum of pleasure. The pain of the smacks bled away leaving only spine tingling, gut warming bliss.

Ignis was thoroughly enjoying himself. Gladio was a strong man, and seeing him bent over and so exposed and vulnerable - so trusting - was arousing in a sense he’d never felt before. He let out a soft and steady breath, momentarily bringing his hand to the front of his slacks and palming himself to relieve some of the aching pressure. 

Gladio could already feel his orgasm creeping in on him, and the intense ripple of pleasure he felt as Ignis’ hand came down and rebounded off the curve of his ass left him panting.

Ignis clutched onto him, hand massaging the abused flesh. “Color, love?”

“Green! Green, fuck… Ignis… don’t stop,” he pleaded as he pushed into his hand. 

Ignis softly moaned, hearing Gladio beg was one of his new favorite sounds. 

Everything ceased for a moment, and when no reply or movement came, Gladio thought that somehow he’d done something wrong. But then a sharp slap echoed and his eyes were fluttering close. He couldn’t explain why this felt so good, but it did and the immense pleasure that rolled through him had his hips undulating, seeking out more friction. 

Ignis gave it to him, pumping his thick cock in his hand as he traced the imprints of his hand, his fingers, with a deceptively light caress. “You must be aching to cum right about now,” he murmured, lips quirked into a soft smile, as he rubbed the palm of his hand  in contemplating circles.

Gladio whimpered as his hand teased the head of his cock, as he smeared the precum, fingers massaging along the frenulum. 

“No reply? Don’t you  _ want _ to cum?”he asked although he very well knew the answer.

Gladio’s jaw clenched as he sought to push beyond the sweet torture, beyond the lightning that arced through his core and singed his nerves. “Nngh.. yes.. Yes…”

Ignis’ hand abruptly came down against the reddened mound of flesh. “Should I let you?” he asked over the deep, broken sound of the larger man’s grunt.

The muscles in Gladio’s back flexed as he moved, thrusting into his fist, growing desperate for more. “I-Iggy…”

He squeezed his hand around him, taking his own pleasure from the way Gladio cursed breathily in appreciation. “Does that feel good?” he inquired, tone light - a contrast to the hard, stinging slap that punctuated the question.

Gladio’s body jerked, the sudden pain blooming into pleasure that trickled into the reservoir. “Yes,” he moaned.

Ignis licked at too dry lips. “You’re going to cum so hard for me, aren’t you?” Another question. Another smack.

Hands pulled at the restraints as Gladio groaned uninhibited. “Fuck! Yes!” he panted.

Bare hand twisted faster up and down his cock, gloved hand coming down against his backside in quick succession. Gladio hadn’t been aware he was holding his breath until the spanking stopped. Warmth bled throughout his body, seeping into his bones, and overflowing when there was nowhere else for it to go. “Ignis…” he rasped in warning of his release.

Petal soft lips pressed to red hot welts. “Yes, love?”

“I… I’m gonna cum,” he moaned between desire drenched breaths. “Fuck, Ignis, don’t stop, please-” the flat of his palm came down against him ‘Shit! Yes!” - another smack.

His thighs trembled and that tight feeling coiled deep within him started to break free. “Iggy,” he whimpered. Another loud slap echoed followed by an amorous shout as Gladio’s orgasm swept through him. The intense blaze of euphoria caught in his breath and hazed his vision, raced up his shaft and spilled out over Ignis’ fist and the bed sheets. He jerked against his hand, grunting uncontrollably, as every bit he had was spent.

Ignis smoothed his gloved hand along his back as Gladio shuddered and gasped for proper breath. He eased his hand away from his cock with a soft grin. “Are you alright my darling?” he asked, fingertips drawing nondescript patterns across his lower back

Gladio nodded, sighing as Ignis’ hand swept up his sweat-slicked back and into his hair, massaging his scalp lovingly. He turned Gladio’s head to finally face him and he leaned down and kissed him, a gentle brush of lips. He cleaned off his hand and then set about undoing the scarves around Gladio’s wrists. 

The larger man was still trying to get his breathing and pulse under control when he felt the material come away from his hands. He flexed his fingers, rotated his wrists, and looked up through bleary, sated eyes as Ignis smiled at him. He smiled back and then wrapped his arms around him, hauling him down onto the bed in one swift movement. He hovered over him a different man, eyes now alive and glinting as he smirked. Ignis gasped as he looked up at him. “Aren’t you tricky?”

He chuckled, the sound low and rumbling pleasantly in his chest. “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” he replied as he lowered his head, lips parting over the pulse point of his throat. His large, warm hand fell low, cupping over the very noticeable bulge in the front of Ignis’ pants. “Now it’s your turn to beg me not to stop.”


	5. the influence of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ignoct  
> Daddy Kink; Public Sex; Toys

Gladio had abandoned his meal in favor of sharing the latest tale of a sparring match in the training hall; he paused with his hands in mid-air. He looked at Noctis cautiously, concern pinching his brows. “Hey, you alright?”

The prince glanced around the table and the worried expressions on their faces - well, all of them except for one. “I… yeah… I’m good- ngh…” He pitched forward, hand gripping the table.

“Are you sure you’re feeling well, Noct?” Ignis asked, and the younger man wanted to glare at him. He had everyone else fooled with the right amount of concern lacing his question, but his eyes burned with mischief.

“I’m fine, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” He hesitated as he stood, closing his eyes before taking an unsteady step away from the table.

Prompto swallowed his bite of food as he watched him go. “I hope he’s not coming down with something.”

Ignis dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. “I’ll go check on him, you two finish your meal.”

Gladio and Prompto shared a look and then the blond shrugged and went back to his fries.

Ignis looked around before entering the bathroom, his finger running over the button of the remote in his pocket. Noctis was leaning over the sink, hands braced on either side of it. He glanced up as Ignis walked in. Their eyes locked across the space and then Ignis pressed the dial forward on the remote. Noct’s legs wobbled and he leant against the countertop, a strangled moan bubbling from his lips.

Ignis watched him - gaze curious and calculating- his lips twitching into a smirk as he sauntered over to him. “I must commend you for lasting this long, love. I thought for sure you would’ve cum during the ride over… or perhaps I just didn’t toy with you enough.”

His finger pushed the dial even more and Noctis’ eyes rolled back as he stumbled away from the counter. He tottered to the side, his back colliding with the wall. Ignis found his reaction far too amusing and he increased the intensity momentarily before ceasing it altogether.

Noctis forced his eyes open; his deep blue depths glazed over, desperate. “Please…”

Ignis merely tilted his head, reveling in the fact that Noctis’ face was flushed, that he was trembling and balancing on the precipice of such intense pleasure - and it was all his doing… and no one was even aware.  

The thrill of such a secret had him straining against the confines of his slacks. “Please what?”

The prince’s lips quivered as he took a deep breath mentally preparing himself for the next onslaught of bliss to vibrate through him. “Please… daddy… make me cum.”

Ignis stepped in front of him and let his knuckles drag over his jaw. “Do you think you’ve earned it, Princess?”

He whimpered and the sound traveled straight to Ignis’ groin. “I wore the toy just like you wanted, daddy. Th-they don’t know and I haven’t made a sound…”

“Until now,” Ignis corrected, tracing the line of Noct’s bottom lip.

He swallowed hard. “I’m so close… you make me feel so good. I can’t take it… please…”

Ignis turned the dial, the plug embedded in Noctis’ ass coming to life at the gentlest setting. A gasp fell from his lips as his head fell back to rest against the wall.

Ignis carded his fingers through raven locks as he leaned in, his lips brushing against Noct’s own. “But this is so much fun, watching you slowly come apart  _piece by piece_ , the power over you literally in the palm of my hand.”

Noctis tilted his head, pressing their mouths together in a brief kiss. “Please,” he muttered again.

Ignis’ lips twitched as he hummed in thought, and then he gave one breathy command. “Turn around.”

Noctis forced himself to obey Ignis’ order, and his breathing spiked as arms circled him and began undoing the buckle of his belt. “Very good, love.”

Noct turned his eyes down, watching as he lowered the zipper torturously slow. Cool fingers teased along the waistband, tugging the material from his hips. Ignis ran his tongue over the shell of his ear, purposely inhaling sharply against him and taking joy in the way Noctis shivered.

He pushed Noct’s pants down to the middle of his thighs, just enough to free the necessary parts of him. Ignis pulled his cell phone free. “Now, be a good boy and bend over.”

“But w-what if someone comes in?” he asked nervously.

“Yes, what if,” Ignis mused. “Do you want to cum or do you want me to punish you?”

“I want to cum,” he replied, eager, and set his hands against the wall.

“That’s what I thought… so bend over for me.” He accented his command with a nudge to the dial, increasing the vibration.

Noctis moaned as he did as instructed, pressing the side of his face to the wall. Ignis palmed a toned cheek, spreading him open enough to snap a picture of the base of the plug nestled there. He gave a playful slap to his ass before massaging the spot, the fingers of his free hand composing a believable text message to send to Gladio to dissuade any rising concern so they wouldn’t come looking.

“I’m afraid we aren’t afforded much time. I hope you’re as close as you claim to be,” Ignis said with a grin, nimble fingers attacking the button and zipper of his slacks.

He gripped the base of the plug and pulled, gentle and steady. A sharp gasp tensed Noct’s shoulders as the very end of it came free. Ignis eased it the rest of the way out and turned it off before setting it aside on the counter.

Noctis pouted at the loss. “I… but I thought you were gonna let me cum.”

Ignis gripped his hip, aligning himself with Noct’s puckered entrance. “And I have every intention to, but you’re going to cum around this cock.”

Before Noctis could reply, he pushed forward,  biting his lip as the prince whined, and watching as his body stretched around him, accepted him. He fully sheathed himself, circled his pelvis against his ass, and then withdrew before repeating the action. As much as Ignis would love to draw this out, he knew they were pressed for time.

“Let’s see how quickly you can cum for me.”

“Y-yes daddy,” Noctis stammered as Ignis pushed forward.

Ignis fell into a steady rhythm, his hands pulling Noctis back to meet his thrusts. His breaths came quicker as he worked his body, his gaze trained to Noct’s face and the blissed out grimaces that twisted his features.

“You truly have been on your best behavior for me.”

Noctis nodded against the cool tile of the wall. “I-I’m always good for you, daddy.”

“That you are,” Ignis groaned before pressing two fingers to Noctis’ mouth. “Get them nice and wet.”

Noct eagerly parted his lips, allowing them inside. He rolled his tongue over the digits, sucking and stroking them, whimpering around them as Ignis bumped against his prostate.

Ignis’ eyes never left his face, even when he felt the excess saliva dribble down his hand. He found no resistance as he slipped his fingers free.  _“Very_  good, Noct, and now your reward.”

He wrapped his slick hand around Noctis’ neglected cock and began to stroke him from base to tip, smearing his thumb across the leaking slit before plunging his fist back down.

Noctis moaned, his fingers curling against the wall. “I-Ignis!”

He continued to tug Noct into his thrusts, his hips speeding. The sound of their bodies coming together filled the air, rich with the scent of sex, and Noct could barely contain himself. Ignis had to clamp his hand over his mouth, muffling his pleasured cries as the other continued to stroke him.

“I’m starting to think you want to get caught. Would you like someone to see how thoroughly blissed out you are as you take my cock?”

Noctis moaned, eyes falling shut, as he began rocking into Ignis’ thrusts in earnest.

“That’s it, Noct,” he husked out against him, “mmm…. cum for me. Spill out all over my hand.”

Noctis moaned desperately loud, his eyes screwing shut as he pressed his forehead to the wall. Ignis’ thrusts were deep and relentless, a soft growl escaping him as he felt his own release swell forward. “Give it to me, Noctis.”

Ignis’ lips parted as a keening cry reverberated through his hand. Noctis was overtaken by orgasm, his body a contradiction of tense muscles and trembling limbs. His seed dribbled over Ignis’ hand as his tight passage squeezed him and demanded he join him.

But even amid the beautiful sight and sounds before him, Ignis was aware of the presence behind them. He let go of Noctis’ mouth and craned his head to look back over his shoulder as he continued pumping into him -  _so, so close_.

Prompto stood there, frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. Ignis clenched his jaw as he locked eyes with the blond. A moment later a guttural sound left his lips, his orgasm lifting him onto his toes as he emptied himself inside Noctis. He lifted his hand, bringing a finger to his lips as he smiled wickedly.

Prompto nodded in understanding and silently backed out of the bathroom. As soon as the blond retreated, he turned his focus back to Noct. He raked his fingers through his hair. “That was very good… _you_  were very good, love.”

Noct could only hum and nod as he fought to regulate his breathing. Slowly, he lifted his head. “Thank you.”

Ignis leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Better?”

“Much.”

Ignis chuckled softly. “Remain bent forward,” he commanded before slipping free - gasping in harmony with him. He picked the plug back up.  “They still don’t know, understand?”

Noctis whimpered at the thought of it going back in, but nodded. Ignis’ eyes were still burning with lust, even after all that. “Let’s not waste a drop,” he cooed as he inserted the tip.

Slowly, he pushed it back in place, biting his lip as he watched his hole swallow it back up. He made an appreciative noise as it slid fully in place. “Are you alright?”

Noctis took a deep breath and nodded again. “Yes, I’m perfect, Iggy.”

Ignis turned on the tap and washed his hands; he caught Noct’s gaze in the mirror and gestured for him to come clean up. Ignis finished up first  and tucked his flaccid length back into his pants. He waited patiently for Noctis to gather himself and make himself presentable.

Then he rested his hand over his ass and gave it a little squeeze. “Make it until we get home and I’ll give you an even bigger reward.”

Noctis blushed, but the promise made his whole body warm at the possibilities. “Yes, daddy,” he whispered.

Ignis smiled and then gave him a kiss. “Let’s go before they come looking for us.” He pushed the door open and Noctis offered a surprised smile as they came face to face with Prompto.

“Oh, hey man.”

Prompto glanced between the two of them and laughed nervously. “Hey, you okay? I was getting worried.”

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m fine now.”

He was almost sure that Prompto blushed, but the blond stepped out of the way. “I… gotta pee. I’ll see you back at the table.”

Noctis nodded and headed out first. Ignis turned his gaze to Prompto once they were alone. “I trust that you’ll be a  _good boy_ and not say a word.”

“Lips are zipped,” he agreed.

He smirked as he curled his fingers under the younger man’s chin and leaned in. He almost laughed at the way he startled and a blush settled over his cheeks. He tapped his chin and pulled away instead. “Thank you, Prompto.”

The blond blew out a deep breath and then went into the bathroom. He never knew that they had anything going on… or that Ignis could look so sexy. One thing was sure, he’d never be able to forget the way he looked as he came. Glancing at the wall, he groaned. Yeah, those images were definitely going to stick with him on those lonely nights.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he quickly pulled it out. He blanched when he saw it was from Ignis.  _A little something to help you along. Do take care of yourself quickly._

He downloaded the attached picture and blushed scarlet at the sight of Noct’s ass, some toy wedged inside him. He quickly backed out of it and looked around as if he’d been expecting someone to be looking over his shoulder. Satisfied he was still alone, he opened it again and gulped. Yeah, definitely sticking with him.


	6. May I Have Seconds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets brought up to speed on some sexual slang. He's so easily flustered... Prompto and Aranea love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018  
> Day 12; Licking  
> Pairings: IgPromNea Ignis/Prompto/Aranea (and variations within: Highspecs, Promnis, Promnea)  
> Fingering, Oral sex, Iggy eats her up like the big bad wolf...

Ignis had been sitting in the living room, documents strewn about the table in front of him. He was trying to make some order out of the chaos Noctis had left them in. Even with the stress ticking his brow, the smell of vanilla clung in the air and there was a warmth coming from the kitchen, subtle as it was, beneath the giggles and chuckles of Prompto and Aranea. Truly a comfort.

Ignis had been hesitant to add a third - beyond the obvious risk of jealousy and working out the mechanics of sex and sleeping - but Aranea and Prompto had taken to each other easily, dangerously so. They shared a bond that Ignis found both enigmatic and endearing.

There was a snort - Aranea - and then wheezing and hushed whispered conversation. Pressing the pen to his lips, Ignis glanced toward them to find them both looking at him. Green and violet eyes twinkled in mischief as they then huddled together, quietly laughing….  _ conspiring  _ he was sure. Perhaps he should have feared their dynamic more than the chance of either of them getting jealous.

A gasp came from the kitchen that kept his attention even as he looked back to the papers. It was followed by a mortified, but quiet, “ _ No, no, no... You can’t ask him that! _ ” from Prompto.  Another chortle and “ _ Watch me, shortcake _ ” from Aranea.

Ignis ignored them even as Prompto’s laughter grew and he let out a giddy “ _ Oh man _ .”

“Hey Specs,” Aranea called, lips curled into that devious little smile that Ignis had learned meant trouble. “It’s been a while since you’ve been able to sit back and let me do the work. Once I’ve finished... you wanna lick the bowl?”

His gaze flickered from her to Prompto, the blond’s eyes widening just a fraction, biting his lip as if in anticipation of his reply. Ignis’ gaze narrowed just a bit in suspicion then, but he tilted his head as he regarded his girlfriend. She lifted a finger and licked a trail of batter from it, letting her tongue twirl around the tip of her finger before closing her mouth around the digit. Her brow arched as she sucked her finger all the way past her lips, as she let out an exaggerated moan, and then let her finger pop free with a soft, wet sound. “It’s delicious.”

“Shit,” Prompto squeaked beside her.

Ignis let out a small huff as he dropped his eyes back to the papers. “It has been quite some time since I’ve indulged in such an activity-” Prompto snickered and was promptly elbowed by Aranea “-but sure, I’d love to.”

A stifled laugh and then Aranea spoke again. “I’ll make sure you have plenty to lick up.”

He made a noncommittal sound. “Do make sure Prompto can have some, too. I’m sure he’d love it.”

More giggles. “Oh, don’t worry, there’ll be enough to go around, especially since you’re so  _ generous _ .”

“I dunno,” Prompto remarked, “I might let Iggy take it all this time.”

Aranea hummed as she leaned up against the shorter male. “Well I know you’ve had your fill, been sticking your fingers in the bowl all afternoon.”

“Can’t help it… tastes so good,” he purred before chuckling.

They could be like children most days, and Ignis shook his head - sometimes he felt more like a parent than a lover. “Please don’t ruin your appetite, I do have a delicious dinner planned.”

“Aww can’t we just skip straight to dessert?” Aranea teased, eyes alight in a way that made his stomach warm.

“Afraid not, I’ve had the meat marinating all day and I will not let it go to waste, no matter how delicious your cake or how much you leave for us to clean up.”

Aranea pouted even as she fought back a laugh. “But I wanted you to give the bowl a nice, thorough licking, especially since it’s been so long. I wanted you to enjoy the taste.”

Ignis looked back into the kitchen to find Prompto turned around, shoulders hunched over. He was trying not to burst out laughing, especially since Aranea kept lightly kicking him on the shin in warning. He set the pen down, little alarm bells going off in his head. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah… it’d be better though if you stopped being a tight ass and came over here and do what I want you to do.”

Ignis sighed as he got to his feet. “You’re serious about me licking the bowl?” When she nodded he only shook his head. “I suppose I can humor you now.”

She grunted then. “Nope, no half assin’ it. I want you to get all up in there, savor every bit of it and tell me how good it tastes,” she retorted as her impish grin grew to a full on devilish smile.

Prompto made a strangled sound as he cracked. “Ohmigod, I can’t do it! Nea, I’m sorry! Iggy…  _ Iggy _ …. She’s talking about her pussy!”

Aranea huffed and set the mixing bowl down, hip cocking out to the side as she smacked Prompto on the back of his head. “Hey! I was having fun!”

The blond choked on a laugh as he caught the pure surprise on Ignis’ face. Aranea looked over at him and laughed, full and hearty. “Okay, that look is worth it I guess.  But seriously, Prom, you could’ve let me have a bit more fun.”

The younger male wiped at his eyes as Ignis’ surprise turned into exasperation. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Prompto replied even as Aranea covered his mouth. “It’s when you eat me out after I come… lick the bowl…  _ real  _ thorough like I know you can be…” she teased.

A dark pink crept over Ignis’ cheeks. “You’re awful, both of you. You don’t get to ruin cooking for me with your debauchery.”

The other two laughed again at his expression as he turned and walked away. Aranea’s laugh dwindled to a snicker. “Aw come on, babe, at least I didn’t ask you to frost my muffins.”

“You don’t frost muffins!” Ignis yelled back. “A drizzling of glaze is one thing, but you frost cupcakes, not muffins.”

Their laughter followed him, as did Aranea’s reply. “Fine, at least I didn’t ask you to glaze my muffins.” She turned to Prompto. “Ooh, I like that one. Remind me to use it later.”

Prompto shook his head. “You really are awful.”

She only offered a cheeky grin. “Part of my appeal, I know.”

Ignis suddenly called out to them, surprising them both. “Are you coming or what?” He laughed, the soft ring of it barely reaching their ears. “If I’m going to be licking the bowl I’m going to do so from the comfort of bed.”

Aranea and Prompto shared a look before he shut off the oven and pulled her down the hallway. Her eyes widened at the abrupt change. “I... I was joking…”

Prompto grinned. “Well, now you’ve got him serious. And… me, too.”  He pushed the bedroom door open, noting Ignis’s state of undress before he drew Aranea in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Ignis softly kissed the inside of Aranea’s trembling thigh, teeth nipping at the flushed flesh as he continued to pleasure her. The tendons and muscles in his forearm moved seductively as he rocked and curled his fingers, Prompto’s attention was torn between the sight and the way Aranea’s lips parted as she moaned. He held her against his chest, his legs curled around hers and keeping them spread open as Ignis laid between them.

Prompto squeezed and massaged her breast, lazily rolling a nipple between deceptively adept fingers. His other hand rested over her mound, his middle finger circling her swollen clit. They’d already made her come once, but Ignis wanted to remind her of just how  _ generous _ he could be. 

Prompto dipped his hand down, his long digit temporarily joining Ignis’ fingers inside her, moaning softly as she gripped his hair. Slick with her essence, he trailed his touch back over to her sensitive bundle of nerves. As Ignis’ pace sped, so did Prompto’s, working her in tandem, electric heat dancing across her clit with every glance of Prompto’s touch, every hook of Ignis’ fingers.

Pleasure spiked, pooling low in her belly and then filling her to the brim. The sensation pulled on her muscles, as if trying to tighten in on herself, winding up, coiling under the pressure. Her fist tightened in Prompto’s hair as he locked his legs to hold hers open. 

Ignis’ free hand went to the juncture of her thigh, smiling to himself as she shook. A whimper tore from her lips. “Fuck… I’m gonna…”

He looked up at her, her half lidded stare meeting his. “Come for me, darling,” he purred. “Let me not waste a drop.”

“Oh shit…” she whined, eyes rolling close as Prompto lowered his face and closed his lips at the pulse point of her neck, biting her - not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough for her to feel it, to make her gasp and then cry out his name. Ignis’ name barely made it out of her mouth before she went taut, yanking on Prompto’s hair, hips undulating against their touch.

Ignis felt the flood of warmth over his fingers and he moaned softly. Their ministrations slowed but did not let up, letting her coast the high and gently come back down.

Aranea was positively blissed out, her body quivering in the aftermath of the second toe curling orgasm. Satisfaction was thrumming through her veins, limbs heavy and relaxed now that her desire had been slaked. She panted as she leant against Prompto, mildly aware of the gentle caress around her labia.

Ignis lightly traced her desire drenched lips with his fingers, his hot breath ghosting over sensitive flesh that was still pulsing from her orgasm. His warm and pliant tongue pressed between her folds, lapping at her center like the cat who had gotten the cream and was very pleased with himself.

Small convulsions wracked her body as he trailed his tongue up to her clitoris, circling it before sucking the swollen nub into his mouth. Overly sensitive, she arched and gasped, a hand shooting down to tangle into his sandy locks and anchor his mouth to her.

Prompto made a small noise as he felt her legs try to close and he curled his hands on the inside of her knees and kept them pried open. Watching Ignis eat at the remains of her orgasm was just as sexy as watching Aranea come undone in the first place. “When he’s done I’m gonna kiss him and taste you all over his tongue,” he murmured against her ear before tugging the fleshy lobe between his teeth.

She mewled, panting as Ignis finally released her only to smoothly glide his tongue back to her entrance, limber muscle pushing in between her lips to lick at her center, to pull every bit of her essence into his mouth and swallow it down. His head tilted from one side to the other, twisting his tongue and moaning as she ground against his lips, desperate to feel more of him. 

He withdrew his tongue and licked up and down her folds, lightly sucking on her slick flesh as he kept his promise to not waste any of it. Chuckling, Prompto moved his legs from hers and tilted her face so he could kiss her other set of lips, tongues rolling together feverishly as Ignis’ thoroughness had only ignited that spark in her belly once again. But another lick to her hypersensitive bundle of nerves had her squirming away. She knew she was really in for it now that she had gotten both men here in this state - and neither of them having been satisfied yet. 

“Shit…” she panted, “at this rate we’re not going to get to your dinner, Ignis,” she tried to sneakily persuade him.

He only grinned at her as he licked his lips. “Having dessert first isn’t so bad… although I’m sorry Prompto, I don’t believe I’ve left you any…”

The blond smirked. “That’s alright, you hardly treat yourself to sweets, so you should totally  _ indulge _ yourself. I just want a taste,” he replied as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. He kissed Ignis as hungrily as he had Aranea, humming as he swallowed against Ignis’ lips, sampling her flavor.

Aranea twitched as Prompto’s hand trailed up the inside of her thigh and then she moaned as twin digits wormed their way inside her. Ignis’ gaze flickered over to her, watching as Prompto thrust his hand against her, sinking fingers in deep.

“Up for seconds?” he teased.


	7. Your Hands and My Spare Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets Ignis a pretty little gift and they have some fun with it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for kinktober; Day 24  
> Prompt: Leather  
> Pairing: Promnis [Ignis/Prompto]  
> Warnings/Kinks: Glove Kink, blowjob  
> Word count: 3881

Prompto sat still on the edge of the bed in anticipation, hands clenched at his knees as he watched Ignis open the ebony colored box. His eyes widened, just a fraction, but Prompto had been watching him so intently that he noticed it straight away.  He watched him extend a finger and run it over his gift, the corner of his lips twitching upward. The blond was practically vibrating in anxious excitement and the silence was killing him. “I saw them and immediately thought of you. I knew I had to buy them,” he blurted out. “Do you like it?”

Ignis tilted his head to regard Prompto and smiled, showing the barest hint of teeth. “I love it, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You know how much I love your hands… and your gloves…” He nervously bit down on his bottom lip, a habit that Ignis noticed he did when he thought he’d said too much. But the older man quite loved it when he talked, preferred it when he rambled because he was honest.

“Oh? Were you hoping to help me break them in?” he asked, voice lined with a teasing lilt. The blush that bloomed across his cheeks in reply was downright adorable and Ignis’ smile grew. “Because I’d be more than happy to let you assist me.”

A small, breathy moan escaped Prompto’s lips. “Yes, please.”

Ignis reached over to him, thumb gently caressing over the apple of his cheek and the freckles that stood out starkly against the darkening blush. “You know what to do then, love.”

The next breath caught in his throat as he found himself mesmerized by the shimmering emerald depths of those eyes. He nodded, slowly exhaling as Ignis moved away from him. As his touch withdrew so did the fog that seemed to blanket his mind. With a quick lick to his lips, Prompto stood and began to undress; his vest jacket came off first, then he lifted his shirt off over his head and discarded it without thought. His focus was on Ignis’ back as he walked across the room to shut the door and then set the gift box atop his dresser.

The usual soft clinking sound of his belt unbuckling instead rang like a church bell in the quiet stillness of the bedroom - to Prompto at least - and his pants came off next, joining the growing pile of clothes. 

His fingers curled into the sides of his boxers as Ignis turned around to face him; he smiled as he lifted the new pair of black leather gloves from the box. He walked over to stand before him, gaze traveling down his naked torso to the slight tent at the crotch of his boxers. Prompto fidgeted under his stare so hot that he felt it scorch a trail across him.

Ignis smiled softly as he lifted the gloves, tracing the fingers of them down the bridge of his nose, over his cheek and to his chin before sweeping them along the slope of his neck. His voice came out even softer. “They feel really nice, don’t they?” 

Prompto nodded, unable to find words; the smell of them was intoxicating - like the inside of his satchel, or a new camera bag, like heavy boots in crisp autumn air… like the anticipation that draped itself thickly over his shoulders and warmed his belly as Ignis’ eyes bore straight into his very own. 

The gloves continued down his chest, whispering along his abdomen that tensed under the barely there glide. Ignis finally lowered his eyes as he pulled the gloves back, and then slapped them forward, the leather smacking across a nipple. Prompto jumped at the sudden sting, momentarily holding his breath before releasing it in a soft moan. The older man simply canted his head, as if he was studying some piece of historic art, and Prompto’s pulse quickened at the interest and awe that glimmered in those eyes.

Again the gloves flicked forward, and again and again in quick succession, criss-crossing his pectoral, drawing faint pink lines and a shaky breath from shakier lips. “Ignis…”

A soft smile played at his lips as he reached his other hand forward and touched the warm pad of a finger to the pink bud, tenderly drawing circles over it, feeling it tighten beneath him. The blunt end of his nail scraped it as he curled his finger and removed his touch. With a breath, he briefly closed his eyes and then he sat down, crossing his legs. He set the pair of gloves over his knee and then held his arm out, turning his gaze up to Prompto expectantly. 

Raking his teeth over his bottom lip, he took Ignis’ arm in his hands and worked the button on the cuff of his sleeve free. Carefully, meticulously, as Ignis had shown him before, he began to roll the sleeve up, each tuck straightened and smoothed before the next, and then pushed above his elbow. Wordlessly, Ignis offered his other arm and the process was repeated. 

He then picked up the gloves and held them out in his hand. “Put them on for me.”

Prompto picked them up; his heart was already racing, there was something so intimate and erotic about preparing Ignis, about knowing what was going to come next, but not being able to rush through the procedure to get there - he would know, he’d tried before. And as the end result, he’d learned to practice patience with Ignis because it was  _ far _ more rewarding. 

He slipped the glove over his hand, taking the time to separate and ensure each finger went to its proper place. He tugged it over his knuckles then, pressing his fingers down between Ignis’ own as his other hand pulled the end around his wrist. He pulled the strap, tightening it, before securing it at the brass colored fasteners, the metal giving a sharp snap that sent a jolt straight to Prompto’s groin. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the second one.

Ignis’ expression was cool and collected as he observed and Prompto never quite knew what he was thinking, especially in times like this. The younger man was sure that his arousal and excitement was painted over his face in bright colors, or at least one obvious one.

With the second glove in place, Ignis flexed his fingers, stretching them against the fabric, experimenting with the overall feel of them. “Prompto, these are absolutely exquisite. They fit wonderfully. Thank you.”

He smiled at the gratitude; as someone so eager to please, he thrived off of it. Ignis knew this as well and sought to reward him with it at every possible turn. He reached up, curling his gloved fingers around slim wrist, and tugged Prompto down to sit across his lap. Ignis snaked his arm around his smaller frame, heat radiating in their close proximity.

Ignis brushed his knuckles over Prompto's cheek, the leather softly creaking with the curl of his fingers. The material of his glove dragged over his skin, tracing Prompto's features: following the arch of his eyebrow, under his eyes that closed beneath his touch, and down his nose.

Prompto inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the oils used to condition the gloves, feeling it swarm around his head in disorienting warmth. Ignis applied a bit more pressure, manipulating the soft flesh of his lips as he passed over them, bending his thumb and pressing just into the warmth of his mouth.

Prompto could barely breathe, hyper aware of Ignis' gaze on him as he lifted his tongue and swirled it around the tip of his thumb. There was something about the way a new glove tasted and felt - stiff yet soft, pristine, and crisp, a clean slate for them to mark and sully, and imprint these memories upon that really got Prompto going. That familiar pressure tightened in his chest as he sucked on the apex of his thumb, and he swallowed it down with a soft moan, let it build upon the tingling sensation already roiling in his belly. 

He cracked open his violet eyes, glazed over by the heat simmering within him, but Ignis' stare was trained on his lips and tongue, entranced by the slick pink muscle working over the black leather, unable to feel anything but the warmth.  He withdrew his thumb only to press his index and middle past his lips, lifting his eyes to hold his, and Prompto eagerly sucked them, mewling around the digits.

Ignis let out a breathy moan and pressed his fingers in deep along the curve of his tongue, rocking them gently, not breaking the heavy eye contact. The look in them spoke of promise, and Prompto whimpered around his long digits as every stroke of them whittled away his inhibitions, layers falling to the floor to join his clothes. 

He pulled his fingers back, smoothing plump, reddened bottom lip down as they retreated, and then Ignis leaned in, melding their mouths together. Prompto moaned softly as Ignis’ lips finally met his and he eagerly welcomed him, leaning into his body. His hand came up to rest over his chest, feeling firm muscle and steady heart, strength and warmth. There were so many layers to Ignis; he was a complex puzzle that Prompto was still trying to figure out. 

Ignis slipped his hand up to cup Prompto’s face, coaxing his lips to part, to grant him entrance, and his lover complied without hesitation. Their tongues met gently, with soft, lazy brushes until Prompto’s fingers curled at the front of his dress shirt and he rolled his tongue more insistently.  Kissing Ignis was like a drug in itself and Prompto was easily hooked. The heat of Ignis’ mouth upon his, the commanding glide of his tongue, left Prompto pleasantly light headed as he sought to reciprocate. 

Ignis twisted his body, pushing Prompto from his lap and onto the bed, leaning over him as he broke away from the kiss, trailing his lips over his jaw. His breath rolled hotly over the shell of his ear as the silkiness of his voice curled around him. His command came out hushed, the quietness sending a tremble down Prompto's spine and gooseflesh over his arms. “Lift your hands above your head and lace your fingers together, and then keep them there, understood?”

Prompto nodded, eyes half lidded and watching Ignis as he pulled away.  The younger man slid his arms up the bedding, chest rising and falling more rapidly under the critical stare. His palms pressed together and then his fingers quickly fell into place; he licked his too dry lips. “Ignis…”   


He lifted a finger to Prompto’s lips, silencing him, before dragging it over his mouth to his chin, and straight down his throat and chest, watching as his stomach sucked in beneath the feather light caress as it passed his navel. His finger hooked into the waistband of his boxers only to gently lift and snap it against him. Ignis set his gloved palms against his hips and splayed his fingers, running his touch slowly up his torso. Prompto let out an elongated moan, feeling the leather glide over his skin, tickle his ribs, press more firmly over his pectorals. 

Ignis let his fingers curl over the juncture of his neck and shoulder as his thumbs met and pressed up the middle of his throat, giving Prompto no choice but to tilt his head back, gasping at the firm pressure to his neck. Dark emerald eyes followed his thumbs as they pressed to Prompto’s lips, parting them, and he softly moaned at how hungrily the blond chased after them with his tongue, whimpering as he slid his fingers away trailing his saliva over his chin, doing nothing more than teasing him.

He was silent as his touch weighed over Prompto’s chest, dragging languidly back down, his skin tinting pink. His fingers parted on either side of nipples as he continued down, only to pause on their journey and pinch the rosy buds. He rolled them between deft fingertips, eyes focused on Prompto’s face, readily meeting his stare as his eyelids popped open. The softest hint of a smirk played on his lips as he tugged, earning a sharp gasp and a gentle arch of his body. Ignis released him, watching his back fall against the bed, his tightly grasped hands relaxed, and he hummed as he gingerly touched the distended buds. “You’re being so good, darling,” he purred. He grinned as he felt his chest stutter with breath beneath his touch.

Prompto felt like he was going to die and they had just gotten started. He could already feel his impatience stirring in his gut, warming him, the need for more working its way through his veins with every heavy beat of his heart. The slide of his gloved hand falling so slowly down his abdomen was torturous. “ _ Please _ … Ignis,” he whined softly, body squirming beneath his touch.

Darkened verdant eyes lifted to hold his gaze as fingers blindly worked the band of his boxers, the alluring scrape of the gloves fell along the sides of his thighs as Ignis pulled his last remaining article down. His hands pressed up the inside of his thighs, pushing his legs apart suddenly. The unexpected motion made Prompto gasp and Ignis smirked in response. “Your hands remain where they are, understand?”

He nodded eagerly, knowing that right now is when all his good behavior would be rewarded. “Y-yes sir.”

Ignis gripped the corner of his frames and slowly slid his glasses off of his face, setting them aside. His eyes trained to the head of Prompto’s cock, amused by how he twitched under his stare.  Hot breath rolled over the younger man's thigh, tingling his skin in advance of equally hot lips. Kisses peppered his skin, closer and closer to where Prompto craved it most; his senses heightened in anticipation as he felt the Ignis’ heat flutter across his sacs. Instead, his lips skipped over him and fell plush against his other thigh.

Prompto whined and Ignis only smiled as he looked up at him. “Was that a complaint?” he teased.

“No!” Blond hair fell across his forehead as Prompto shook his head. “It wasn’t, it just feels really good.”

A delicate brow rose and a chuckle sounded deep in his chest as Ignis continued to pepper him with kisses; he was enjoying teasing his love. “Good, just making sure you’re still being a good boy for me.” 

The younger man's reply got strangled on the way out as Ignis wrapped a hand around his shaft. Tongue traced his length from base to tip before his liquid emerald gaze turned up at him. His lips pursed against the head of him as his fingers swept down, teasingly light. Ignis angled his head, pressing wet kisses along the side of Prompto's stiff cock as he cupped him with his hand.

Prompto shifted against him, brushing against his lips, which only caused Ignis’ grip on him to tighten as he made a disapproving noise. “You don't get to rush this,” he chided.

“I… I didn’t mean, Iggy-”

“Sshh, just enjoy it, darling, and be glad I’m not making you beg for it,” he remarked.

Prompto hissed as slick muscle glossed over the bulbous head, curled round and round it, sampling the flavor of him. His head inched closer, the fire of his mouth sweeping over him a little more.

Ignis sighed against his skin as he let his tongue flutter on the underside of him, still not completely enveloping him. Prompto's hands pressed tightly together, trying so hard to keep them clasped together, and he bit the inside of his cheek, anything to keep him grounded. His chest felt tight as he subconsciously held another breath, balancing on the edge of his lover’s promising words.

Ignis edged forward, mouth wide, and took half of his length before sealing his lips around him. He drew a deep moan from the blond when his cheeks hollowed and he pulled back. Without missing a beat, his head bobbed back down. His pace was steady, not quite teasing, but in no rush either, and every couple of passes he'd let his tongue lave against him. Just when Prompto was getting carried away from the warm suction of his mouth, Ignis pulled back and dropped him from his mouth. His cheeks were tinted pink as he wrapped a hand around him, making a show of licking his lips as he slowly stroked him.

Prompto quivered under him, his eyes cracking open. “Ignis… you feel so good.”

“And you taste divine,” he purred in response, hand slowly inching down before twisting upward, milking a bead of precome from him. He leaned down and circled the tip of his tongue through it, spreading it slowly over the crown of his length. He stroked Prompto slowly, the new leather creaking with every twist of his hand. 

Prompto watched him over the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the dark inky black of Ignis’ glove a stark contrast on his flesh. He wanted nothing more than to bring his hands down, curl one around his arm as he pulled Ignis close for a kiss with the other. But he knew the moment he made any such move, Ignis would stop - and that was the  _ last _ thing he wanted. He rocked his hips upward, into the downward thrust and jerked when Ignis pinched the inside of his thigh.

Ignis’ emerald gaze burned straight into him. “Even when all you have to do is sit back, you can't follow orders. Perhaps, I should make you beg for it after all…”

“Iggy, please, you feel so good-"

He smiled as he held a finger up over his lips  signaling Prompto to be quiet. “I said perhaps… I'm feeling generous today in the face of the lovely gift you've given me-" his hand twisted languorously up to the head of his lover's cock “-and continue giving me,” he hummed as he leaned down to lap up another pearly bead.

The breath fell stuttered from Prompto's lips as the vibration traveled through him. Pleasure spiked up his spine and he pressed his head back, eyes closing as he absorbed the blissful waves that his partner washed over him so earnestly.

Ignis gave him a moment to enjoy the pleasures of his mouth, bobbing his head steadily until he suddenly slid all the way forward, taking every inch of him, nose pressed against the thatch of blond hair. The move was unexpected, and the sensation brought Prompto's back arching off the bed. “Ignis…!”

He clutched his hands together tightly, fingertips going white, willing himself to not move them. He watched in awe as Ignis’ head lightly bobbed, keeping the majority of him completely in his mouth. Prompto gasped, feeling the fleshy softness deep in his throat.   
  
The advisor retreated, falling all the way back to the tip, and swallowed, breath teasing slick skin, before engulfing him again. Ignis wasted no time taking him all the way again and again, letting his mouth work the entire length, steadily increasing the pace.   
  
Prompto’s jaw clenched before popping open under the assault. He could no longer control his breaths that left him in desperate huffs and pants. Astrals, when Ignis would turn his eyes up to him, brimming with desire, it was nearly enough to make him come right there. “Oh…  _ fuck _ , Ignis-" 

His toes curled and popped as Ignis hummed questioningly around him, the sound reverberating through him. His body jerked in response, overwhelmed by the ebb and flow of ecstasy. Prompto's wrists ached as he forced his hands to remain together, trembling under the strain. 

Ignis tilted his head gently from side to side,  working the entirety of his length in a corkscrew motion, tongue curling over the head every time he pulled back. A shaky whine split Prompto’s lips. “Y-yes…  _ oh _ … suck me  _ just _ like that…”

The younger man felt helpless unable to touch, left to just watch those perfectly pink lips devour his cock. A dark, leather clad hand teased up his torso, the caress simultaneously burning Prompto's skin and sending a shiver down his spine. The pad of his finger brushed over a stiff nipple and he hissed; Ignis knew then that he wasn't going to last much longer.

The pressure that had built low in Prompto's stomach began to rise. His thighs quivered on either side of Ignis; his arms trembled and his fingers ached but he wasn't going to let go and disobey  _ now _ . Gasps and broken moans rose in frequency and pitch. His body began to tense in anticipation of the white-hot pleasure that was sure to come any moment now. His stomach clenched in preparation, head jerking back. 

“Oh gods! Ignis you're gonna make me-!” His brow pinched, dotted in sweat, and his mouth fell agape. He was so close. “Make me come please!”

Astrals above when the blond sounded like that, and looked like that, it was hard not to oblige him. Ignis sucked him harder, concentrating his efforts near the sensitive head, hand stroking what wasn't covered by his mouth. The contrasting sensations of his mouth and gloved hand spiraled Prompto headlong into his orgasm. Everything that had built up and stored itself in the pit of his core surged forth. His release hit him and shook him from the base of his spine to the tips of his toes, to his fingers clenching. An ardent cry split his lips as bliss raced up his length, and through his veins, and rang in his ears.

Ignis moaned around him as he felt his release shoot hotly down his throat, and he swallowed every bit of it. His bobbing head slowed, letting him coast his high and come back to himself. His tongue swept over his length as he pulled back with a gentle suckle. He licked his lips with a soft hum as he leant over Prompto. “Are you alright, love?”

Prompto nodded, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. “May I… move my hands?”

“Of course, darling, you may move freely now.” He kissed the delicate planes of his abdomen,  smiling when those hands came down to tangle into his sandy locks. “A good reward for such a good boy,” he teased with a coy smile.

His lover could only groan, stomach fluttering under his kisses. Ignis crawled over him, lifting a hand to brush the backs of his knuckles along his jaw. Prompto smiled, soft and sated, as he pulled him down to meld their mouths together. He could taste the remnants of himself as their kiss deepened and he probed the warm cavern of Ignis’ mouth with his tongue. 

“You're amazing with that mouth of yours,” Prompto commented.

Ignis chuckled as he dragged his lips across his jawline. “Just my mouth?”

Prompto's eyes sparkled as he smiled mischievously. “I think I need a reminder of how talented the rest of you is.”

“Oh, darling, we don't have enough time for all that,” Ignis quipped, grin matching his. He glanced to his clock. “However… let's see what I can do to refresh your memory within the next hour.”

  
  



	8. .sunshine in the house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it happened, Nyx didn’t know what to think - if he should be offended or concerned or flattered. He had never been with a person whose reaction to a mind blowing orgasm was laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for kinktober Day 26  
> Prompt used: Laughter  
> Pairing: Promnyx [Prompto / Nyx]  
> Warnings: None really... some language... Smutty and fluffy on the agenda today folks  
> Word Count: 965 (*squints* I can't believe this clocked in at under 1k)
> 
> Come yell at me at tumblr: iggys-sous-chef

A good laugh is sunshine in the house

 

* * *

 

The first time it happened, Nyx didn’t know what to think - if he should be offended or concerned or flattered. He had never been with a person whose reaction to a mind blowing orgasm was laughter. He can still remember how red-faced the blond had gotten after, too, trying to explain himself with anxiety in his eyes and a stutter to his words, voice so quiet - a far cry from all the noises and pleas that left his lips just moments ago. Nyx had promptly ended it with a kiss... and a second round. Now he looks forward to it, knows that his work isn’t complete until he hears that gorgeous sound.

It always takes time to coax Prompto out of his shell, even after all these months. Even when Prompto talks the big talk, makes the first move and plops himself in Nyx’s lap. Even when he initiates the kiss, when his fingers find skin first, and he grinds down against him, making his arousal and intentions known.

As soon as Nyx responds, confident Prompto grows smaller, quieter - just focusing and absorbing and feeling. He sighs and faintly mewls as Nyx undresses and explores him, skin against familiar skin. Teeth and tongue and hitched breaths and bitten lips. Prompto huffs, expels his breath heavily through his nose, and Nyx continues to wind him up. He caresses and strokes and prods. Every lick, every wet suction of his hungry lips, fills Prompto more and more until it feels like the dam is going to crack and he'll be left pouring out.

Prompto is writhing underneath him, head pressed back between the pillows, a beautiful flush spreading down his chest. Slender legs are wrapped around him and a fistful of hair tugs Nyx away from the spot just above collarbone; the angry red mark is quick to darken, a small welt lifting from the pressure of his teeth.

“Nngh… feels so good,” the blond pants through kiss-bruised lips, voice hitching. “D-don’t stop, Nyx, _please_.”

Every roll of his hips slides sweat dampened skin over Prompto’s erection trapped between their bodies, and the Glaive can’t help but smirk at the breathless request. “As if I could,” he replies as he drops his face. His tongue emerges, hot and teasing as it cuts a path under sharp jaw to his ear. “I’m not stopping until I feel you spill out and make a mess of both of us, sweetheart.”

A keening moan trembles Prompto’s lips before he presses them into a tight, thin line. He tries to hold back. They both know it’s futile.

It’s so hot and Prompto has long been able to feel the sweat forming everywhere their bodies are touching, can feel Nyx’s breath roll over his skin as he keeps running that magnificent mouth of his, telling him all the things he likes to hear about how incredible they feel together, and he mewls. He can feel every jab of pleasure with every greedy roll of his lover’s hips, carrying him higher and higher, and Prompto’s voice cracks as he cries out his name.

Nyx is doing all the right things, and he knows it - and Prompto knows he knows it when the older man rasps, “Let me hear you.” Prompto’s whimpers escape him with a teasing bite to his lips.

His stomach clenches and he can feel his cock twitch as his orgasm begins to crawl towards him. It all feels overwhelmingly blissful. Heat builds within him, around him, encroaching upon him from some direction unfamiliar to him. Nyx could be Ifrit himself, setting them both gloriously ablaze, and Prompto would fall to ash without hesitation.

He claws and clings to Nyx, knees pressing in tighter to the Glaive’s sides as his ankles lock. Every thrust - every slap of skin on skin, every breath - is punctuated by some noise, some groan or mewl or ardent cry.

Prompto begs. “ _Please. R-right there. Ooh~!  I need this... need you… Please don’t stop fucking me, Nyx! So close, so close… Gods yes!”_

Once Prompto can no longer contain himself, Nyx gives it his all. He ignores the burning ache in his muscles, focusing only on the sounds coming from his lover and the way his face twists in absolute pleasure. The only pain worth feeling is the pain stemming from Prompto’s hold on him, too tight and not close enough, the blunt of his nails pressing half-moon indentions into his skin before scratching down his back.

Prompto nearly sobs as pleasure assaults him and his thighs quake. “ _Make me come… oh fuck…. Make me come! You’re gonna make me-”_ His breath hitches and Nyx feels his lover's body pull taut before erupting into a series of tremors, a whine bubbling in the back of his throat.

Prompto spends himself between their sweat slicked bodies, and as the stimulation continues and he rides the high, the guttural sound morphs into desperate grunts and gasps for air, and then it comes. One small laugh. And then another. Short, choppy, gravelly chuckles as Prompto’s body is shocked and shaken by the still present caress of euphoria as Nyx continues to thrust into him.

The giggly sounds tumbling out of Prompto between his moans is like music to his ears and with another sharp thrust, Nyx comes. He crashes against him, rolls and moans, head tilting back as his body stutters and grinds against him.

Prom’s laughter dies off, comfort blanketing him now. Prompto welcomes him with a warm smile as he cradles him close to his body. Satisfied moans and heavy breaths fill the quiet space, and after a few moments Nyx pulls back to look down at him. Prompto's eyes are shining like a beacon leading him home, and Nyx smiles as he leans in and kisses him.

  



	9. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time apart Prompto and Nyx reunite - it ends a little too quick for Prompto, so Nyx promises to help him last a little longer  
> (brought to you by a can of Monster and Would You Mind by Janet Jackson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the nsfw command card bingo.  
> A lovely anon along with a dear friend, tinyconfectionary, requested this prompt like right at the same time.  
> Anon said Prompto with the person of my choice while the other suggestion for the pairing I received was Promnyx.... so PromNyx it is
> 
> Enjoy! And come yell at me on tumblr: iggys-sous-chef
> 
> Command: Spread Yourself  
> Contains: Language, edging; mentions of: blowjobs, fingering, rimming  
> Word Count: 1883  
> Not beta'd.

Nyx cocked his head to the side, tongue sliding over his lips, the bottom one curling in for his teeth to drag over. His gaze was locked intensely on his lover’s body, the fair skin stretched over lean muscle, kissed by sun and freckles. A flush draped over his shoulders, and he knew that if Prompto was on his back he’d be able to see it down his chest as well. But he looked so nice on his hands and knees, clutching at the sheets they’d already made a mess of - well that Prompto had made a mess of.

Nyx ran his hands gently up the back of Prompto’s thighs, his soft moan drowned out by Prompto’s keening one. “Keep makin sounds like that sweetheart and we’re going to have to do this more often.”

The younger man whimpered, feeling that warm touch smooth across his thighs; he was so worked up at this point that every touch felt like the end and the beginning, electrified his nerve endings, fried them… and soothed them after. Nyx had made him come once already with his mouth alone; after their absence from each other the climax had risen quickly, and had been embarrassingly quick for Prompto. Nyx had only smiled at him after swallowing the last drop of his release down and and promised that he’d last longer the second time around. He hadn’t known then what deliciously torturous methods Nyx had in store for him.

Nyx had kissed him then, shared his flavor as he swept his tongue in deeply to caress his own; he’d stolen breath and inhibitions and another tiny fragment of his heart with that kiss. His hands, callused from years of training, of wielding weapons that took life, moved so gently over his body. His touch had tingled and set off sparks and struck his flame anew as Nyx’s luxurious lips abandoned his to press along his neck, to part and suck at sensitive flesh, to leave his mark upon him.

Prompto had mewled and moaned, his cock twitching in interest, growing harder as teeth fell over his collarbone, dragged down further to ensnare a nipple.  From that point everything was hot and wet and hard and when that surge of bliss crested up in his chest everything suddenly ceased. His chest heaved as he fought to regain some control over his breathing.

“Why did you stop?” he’d asked, pouted, between gasps for air.

Nyx had only smiled at him in that disarmingly charming way that made his stomach clench pleasantly with burning affection, in that deceptively sensual way as he leaned in, dragging a fingertip down the center of his abdomen, his pelvis, and then followed the length of his cock. He’d turned those stormy blue eyes up to hold his gaze as he lightly traced the crown of him, smoothed his thumb through the precome. “Remember, I told you that you were goin to last longer this time.”

Prompto moaned out as Nyx closed his fist around him, running his palm over the head to smear the precome as he slowly twisted his hand and stroked him down. And then his lips had been taken again and Nyx swallowed every noise that bubbled forth, until Prompto ripped his head away from him, eyes screwing up, hips tensing, only for the pleasure to stop again.

Prompto had never been edged this hard in his life. Nyx teased him again and again - had sucked his cock while pinching and tugging on his nipples; had fingered him as Prompto sucked him greedily down his throat; had shoved his fingers _and tongue_ as deeply inside Prompto’s body as he could. He was a quivering mess, every fibre of his being on edge. Hell, at this point all Nyx had to do was give the command to come for him and Prompto was pretty sure he could do it.

Instead, Nyx only watched him as he lazily stroked himself; he was so hard it nearly hurt, but seeing Prompto like this was well worth it. “Wish you could see yourself, baby. You’re so sexy like this. All I have to do-” he faintly dragged a fingertip over the center of his balls, following the curve of his sac “-is this and you’re already shaking like a leaf.”

It was true, Prompto couldn’t repress the shiver that rang down his spine and shook his breath. Nyx hummed. “You must want it really bad.”

“Yes,” he sighed, “Please… _please_ Nyx…”

Nyx liked this more than he thought he would have, and hearing Prompto so wantonly call his name made him twitch in his hand. “What do you want?”

Prompto closed his eyes, feeling the gentle trace of the blunt of Nyx’s fingernail just above the base of his cock.  Astrals, he couldn’t take it anymore. “You! I want you deep inside me,” he confessed without hesitation. “And not your fingers!” he added quickly, he was done playing this game. He wanted Nyx and he wanted him _now_. “I wanna feel your cock, I want you to fuck me hard and make me come. I… I wanna feel you come inside me. I need it. I need you, Nyx.”

He breathed a curse, that was all he wanted in this moment, too, but he wasn’t quite ready to surrender up his role. He picked up the lube and took up his position behind Prompto. “You want me that bad… show me. Spread yourself for me,” he rasped

It was hard to keep himself contained, and he moaned as Prompto lowered his head to the mattress almost instantly, reaching back with his hands. His fingers curled around the soft flesh of his cheeks and pulled. He held himself open, teasing himself with the pad of his middle finger. “Here, Nyx, please…” Prompto pressed his finger inside, softly moaning as he worked it in and out a couple times for show, stretching his hole as he slowly dragged his finger out. “ _Nyx_ … please…”

After a request like that, he couldn’t deny Prompto or himself any longer. He aligned himself to his opening, dragging the head of his cock back and forth, feeling the slick of the lube, how warm he was, and how _hot_ he knew he’d be inside. Prompto’s fingers were gripping himself so tightly that they were going white, tiny bits of red blooming around them along the soft skin of his ass. He pressed forward, breaching the initial ring of muscle as he curled his hands around narrow hips. His eyes focused on their bodies, watching every inch of himself slowly slide into his lover, Prompto’s moan the most beautiful sound in the world.

Nyx pulled in a soft hiss of a breath as he fell flush to him, rocking against him, molding around the curve of his ass. He draped himself over Prompto’s back, kissing the back of his neck as they both took a moment to adjust to the feeling. No matter how many times they had fucked, or had sex, or made love all night, there was something to be said for the first moments of their bodies joining.

His breath rolled over the shell of his ear, his voice rumbling, resonating through their chests, pressed so tightly together. “You ready to get what you want, sweetheart?” He punctuated his question with a gentle roll of his hips that sent Prompto into a hurried nod and garnered another whimpered _please_.

Nyx drew his hips back before rocking into him again and again, steadily working up a rhythm until every smack of skin on skin was accompanied by some variant of a moan, or cry, or semblance of Nyx’s name. Prompto clenched at the bed sheets as he rocked back to meet his every thrust; he felt so incredible, so deep, and gods he had missed this, missed him so much. He clawed at the sheets, burying a moan along its wrinkled surface. “Faster…. I can f-feel it.”

Nyx pressed his lips together, his jaw set as he sped his hips, his eyes falling close as he drove into him relentlessly. The sheer perfection of Prompto - his heat wrapped around him, those glorious noises that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but pleasure, those soft cries for _more_ , to _don’t stop_ , to _fuck me_ _right there_ \- was dragging him along to the edge.

Prompto’s commands turned into a delirious mashup of sounds as his body began to quake in earnest, as the intensity behind his long delayed orgasm came to the surface and threatened to overtake him. Even for as badly as he wanted this, he tried to deny himself, but Nyx’s hands explored and pinched and smoothed over his body.

“Come for me, baby… want to make you come, want to feel you,” he panted as he aided Prompto, pulling him into every snap of his hips.

Tears built in the corners of Prompto’s eyes, Nyx was hitting just the right spot and every drive of their bodies was nearly too much, and he was _so close_. His ardent cries echoed in the room and with another thrust, Prompto gasped, his entire body tensing before he cursed and trembled, whimpering out Nyx’s name as he came. His release swept over him like a tidal wave, pulled him under the current, and for a gloriously sweet moment he couldn’t breathe or hear, there was nothing but mind numbing pleasure blurring everything at the edges, making his world soft. He rode it, let it carry him out to sea where he broke the surface and gasped for proper breath.

There was a warmth that seeped into every pore, every vein, every limb, as Nyx pulled him into his arms. He must have come at some point, maybe even right behind him, or with him, but Prompto had no recollection of it. His ears were ringing, aftershocks of his pleasure pinging up his spine, his cock still pulsing. He was vaguely aware of fingers pulling through his hair, of lips pressing to his skin, of something hot and wet leaking over his thighs. But all that mattered was the strength, the security, wrapped around him and pulling him home.

He could hear Nyx chuckle against him and all he could do was protest that this was all his fault anyway. “And Astrals… I could sleep forever after that.”

“Then sleep,” Nyx murmured, raking his fingers through sweat dampened blond locks that were still -unfairly - soft.

“Already ahead of you…” Prompto smiled, curling his arm over Nyx’s hold on him, mumbled an _I love you, too_ when he heard the sentiment whispered against his ear. Prompto figured if he was going to repay the favor he should get some strength back now while he could. He grinned to himself knowing that his boyfriend wouldn’t be expecting it later.

Nyx traced the curve of Prompto’s cheek as he smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to the temple of his head. Sleep took him quickly and Nyx reached over and smoothed his hair back as he relaxed, the golden glow of the setting sun washing over them. He peppered small kisses over his shoulder blades before closing his eyes and following after him into sleep, and as he drifted off Nyx had the thought that he’d follow Prompto anywhere.


	10. Scratch the Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much stress makes Ignis too bratty for Aranea's liking. Luckily she has an eager blond and something in her arsenal to turn him around.  
> IgPromNea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for NSFW bingo card for "How does it feel?"  
> Aranea/Ignis/Prompto  
> Word Count: 2024  
> Warnings: anal sex, blow jobs, restraints pegging. Aranea gives it to Ignis as only she can.

It wasn’t often that Prompto saw Ignis in this way. But there were times when he just got so wound up from stress that he got _bratty_ , as Aranea put it. A “bratty” Ignis always meant a stern Aranea and Prompto was always too thrilled to watch it unfold. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really got turned on by watching someone as composed and straight-laced as Ignis struggle to keep hold of his composure, and ultimately watch his hold on it slip. To hear him sass Aranea as she restrained his hands behind his back, criticizing her tying techniques, knowing it was going to come back around on him…

Only Ignis would still try to assert his dominance while on his knees.

To watch his eyes as they narrowed at her as she took his face roughly by the chin before crushing their mouths together… gods, it made Prompto so horny. He let out a soft moan as she pulled away, her deep rose red lipstick no longer pristine but smudged against Ignis’ lips. Aranea was gorgeous in her own right, but when she took control like this, he was in total awe of her. He licked his lips, wished he could taste the wax of her lipstick, watched as she rose to her feet in front of Ignis. Her hand lowered to his face, her touch sweeping across his cheek before her fingers wove into his hair. The action looked almost gentle, loving, in comparison to the sharp tug of her hand a moment later.  She yanked his face closer, held him to her center, and Ignis gave her exactly what she wanted, demanded.

Her eyes fluttered close and her head tilted back and the sight she made along with the wet sounds of Ignis’ mouth on her made Prompto’s clothes far too restrictive. Yet he didn’t move, Aranea hadn’t said he could and he much preferred to watch her instead of being the subject her attention was focused on. Prompto was sure his face was already flushed, he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, and it wasn’t until Aranea called out to him that he realized his fingers had been clutching onto the legs of his jeans.

“Aw baby, look at you being nice. See Iggy, it’s just you who likes to run his mouth, and I warned you I’d put it to work.” She tugged Ignis’ face away from her and Prompto swallowed heavily as emerald eyes slid to him. Ignis’ cheeks were pink, his stained mouth glistening with Aranea’s arousal, and his stomach clenched pleasantly as he watched him lick at his lips.

Aranea smiled as she stepped away from Ignis and hopped off the bed. She walked with the kind of confidence - and sway of hips - a runway model would as she approached Prompto and pushed him back against the rear cushion of the chair he was seated in as she sat in his lap. He held her gaze as she grinned at him, leaning in to kiss him gently. Ignis turned his head to look at them, and there was something he found incredibly sexy about her completely naked body atop Prompto’s fully dressed one. She rocked against him as her tongue slid in to mingle with his, moaning softly as Prompto’s hands ghosted over her thighs.She pulled away from him, a wry smile curling her lips at the dazed expression on his face from just a taste. “Get undressed, cupcake,” she purred as she trailed a finger under his chin.

Prompto couldn’t argue against that, not that he wanted to. As soon as she got up and walked off to the closet, Prompto was on his feet and began to strip, hastily tearing his shirt off overhead, watching with desire thrumming in his veins as Ignis watched him. “You’re looking pretty sexy over there Iggy.”

The older man chuckled. “My jaw itches and I can’t scratch it.”

Prompto glanced toward the closet before stepping closer and offering to scratch for him. Ignis ducked in closer and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

He grinned at him and then stepped back towards the chair, with good timing as Aranea came out a moment later. Her appearance only made both men go weak. She was still fully naked only now, black straps sat high on her hips, the harness of the strap-on striking against her skin. She grinned at Ignis as she wrapped her hand around the base of the toy, watching at how his eyes followed the deliberate slowness of her teasing stroke along the silicone cock. “I’m gonna take good care of you, Iggy, promise.”

* * *

Prompto’s eyes clenched shut as his thighs trembled; if Aranea didn’t let up he was going to come, and she wasn’t even the one touching him. His cock was buried down Ignis’ throat, so deeply that drool was spilling from his lips; Ignis’ nose pressed against his pelvis as he whimpered through every snap of Aranea’s hips, every sound traveling through his cock. “ _Nea_! Please-!” Prompto begged.

Her hands moved from Ignis’ hips to his bound arms and she tugged him back from Prompto. He gasped for air as he was suddenly pulled off.The rush of oxygen was almost dizzying and Ignis was grateful for the arms that wrapped around his chest from behind, the pause in the relentless, toe-curling pleasure pounded into his body.

Prompto fisted himself, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to back away from the precipice. It was so difficult to do, his body had been so close that it was screaming to just go over. Fire wasn’t licking at his belly, it was clawing at it, desperate to escape and _consume._

“Come for us baby.” At the sound of her voice, Prompto cracked his eyes open. She was holding onto Ignis, peering at him over his shoulder. She kissed the curve of Iggy’s neck, gently nipping at his skin before turning her heated stare back to Prompto. She trailed one hand down his torso and along his abdomen. “Give it to us right here,” she purred.

Prompto groaned and eagerly began to jerk himself - Ignis had left him excessively lubricated - and the picture they made before him right now was more than enough to help him along. Ignis looked absolutely ravished, skin flushed and hair a sweat dampened mess that shouldn’t have made his gaze look more wanton and sexy, but fuck it did. His lips were darkened from all the friction, traces of Aranea’s lipstick still smeared from his lips across his cheek.

Their bodies lazily undulated together, a gentle lap of water over river rock in comparison to the turbulent storm it had been moments ago, and Ignis moaned breathily at the deep grind. Prompto’s body twitched as he felt the pressure in him coil up. “H-how does it feel, Iggy? To be fucked by her?” he stammered.

Aranea grinned wickedly at him. “You wanna find out?”

The moment Prompto thought of Aranea taking hold of his hips and pulling him into a hard thrust, he felt the fire finally break free. He cried out a curse as bliss washed over him, white hot, his body trembling as ribbons of come spashed over Ignis’ chest and stomach.

Aranea moaned, her lips skating across Ignis’ ear. “I bet you’re pretty close to _popping_ , too.” A soft cry parted his lips as she thrust into him. “What do you think, cupcake? Should I make him come?”

Prompto wet his too dry lips. With the wanton need and haze of lust satisfied and cleared from his eyes, he looked Ignis over again. Precome was weeping from his neglected cock, dribbling down onto the sheets when his body shook as Aranea rocked into him again. His pupils were blown wide, and even for as dazedly blissed out as he looked, Prompto could feel how close he was to shattering apart. “Yeah… make him come, Nea, I think he’s been good.”

A smile softly curved Ignis’ lips as Aranea’s hand smoothed down his chest, running through Prompto’s come as she began to work against him. She curled her hand around his cock and began to stroke the full length of him with Prompto’s come. “Prom says you get to come, let’s hear how much you appreciate it,” she drawled.

Ignis’ eyes clenched shut as she snapped forward again, the soft slap of their bodies meeting growing amidst his equally escalating sounds. It was too much to take, being fucked so deeply as her hand twisted around his length, her grunts ringing in his ears. Her thrusts came quicker, breaths harsher as she clutched at his hip, her strokes faltering. “Fucking come for me _Ignis_ ,” she moaned, but there was no denying the command in her voice.

Prompto let out a breathy curse as he watched Ignis’ back arch, his entire body going taut as an ardent shout bounced off the walls. His release shot across the sheets in thick ropes and Prompto couldn’t tear his gaze away from that magnificent cock and how it pulsed and jumped with each ripple of ecstasy. Aranea’s moans pitched against the echo of Ignis’ as her fingers dug into his hips, her pace stuttering to a stop as she grinded herself against Ignis.

Prompto moved forward then, wrapping his arm around Ignis, hugging him close as he reached around to begin undoing the restraints Aranea had tied up. She leaned forward and kissed Prompto on the forehead and then a soft, lingering kiss was placed to Ignis’ back. “I’m gonna pull out,” she cautioned before gently easing back, slipping out from his body. Ignis’ arms came around as they were freed to clutch onto Prompto, and the moment Aranea was free of him they collapsed onto the bed together

Aranea chuckled as she watched them curl up with each other, and then began to undo the strap-on harness. Prompto ran his fingers through Iggy’s sweaty, sex-mussed hair. “Gods you were great…” he soothed.

“I feel pretty great, too,” he murmured, not bothering lifting his head from Prompto’s chest.

The blond smiled softly. “I love you, Iggy.”

“ _Love you too_ ,” is what Prompto discerned from the muffled pattern of speech. He slid his eyes over to Aranea, and nearly moaned as she removed the strap-on, because the whole time she had been fucking Ignis, she had a dildo inside her, too.

Aranea caught him looking and smiled. “You can be next, doll.”

Prompto chuckled and shrugged a little. “I’ll think about it.”

“You take care of him and I’ll be right back.”

Prompto nodded and watched her walk away with the toys in hand.  With a little maneuvering, and prodding on his part, Prompto got Ignis further up the bed with him, curled up on their sides. He spooned the taller man, the heat of his body pressed flush to Ignis’ back He dragged his lips across the back of his neck, peppering kisses along the scant freckles there. When Aranea returned she picked the comforter up from the floor and hauled it onto the bed. She laughed as Prompto complained when it went over their heads.

She slid into bed on the other side of Ignis, pulling the blanket down to get them all comfortable. She smiled as she lifted a hand to cup his face. “You okay?” she whispered.

Ignis faintly nodded. “I’m excellent.”

“Promise?”

“Tonberry,” he replied, referencing their private line of _‘If I’m lying let a tonberry stab me_ ’ which got a smile out of her. She curled up closer to him and slipped her arm around his middle, resting just under Prompto’s arm. Her caress flitted from Ignis’ back to Prompto’s arm and back again as they all just basked in the afterglow together.

“I love you,” Aranea whispered, perhaps the most intimate utterance all night.

“We love you too, Nea,” Prompto replied, and Ignis cracked his eyes open to meet her gaze, the adoration he felt for her pouring out in his stare. He smiled at her and she shook her head. “You’re such a sap.”


End file.
